unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sony Smash All Stars Playstation Melee Battle Royale
Playable Characters * Andy (Toy Story) * Angry Video Game Nerd * Apple Jack (My Little Pony) * Archer (Clash Royale) * Barry B Benson * Bandana Dee * Bart Simpson (Simpsons) * Bayonetta * Bender (Futurama) * Bert (Sesame Street) * Blu (Rio) * Bonzi Buddy * Bootleg Pikachu * Bowser * Brain Griffin (Family Guy) * Chowder * Chuck E Cheese * Cookie Monster * Cory Baxter * Crash Bandicoot * Daisy * Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Darth Vader * Dashie (DashieGames) * Diddy Kong * Dimentio (Paper Mario) * DJ Khaled * Doctor Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) * Doctor Pig * Donald Trump * Donkey Kong * Dory (Mario) * Egg Man * Emp Lemon * Ernie (Sesame Street) * Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) * Falco (Star Fox) * Filthy Frank * Frisk (Undertale) * Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Godzilla * Goofy Luigi * Goku * Grand Dad * Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * H3H3 * Hamburglar (McDonalds) * Hank Hill * Heavy (TF2) * Hercules * Homer Simpson * IDubbbz * Jake (Subway Surfer) * Jack Frost * Jake Paul * Jar Jar Binks * Jerry Seinfield * Jesus * Joe Ligotti * John Lennon * John Madden * Joker (Persona) * Kai (Ninjago) * Keemstar * Ken Penders * Kevin James * Kid Icarus * Kim Jong il * King Bomb * Kirby * Knuckles * Krystal (Star Fox) * Leafy is Here * Leprechaun * Liam Dryden * Link * Lilac (Freedom Planet) * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Luigi * Luma * Marge Simpson * Mario * Master Cheif * Meowth (Pokemon) * Micheal Jackson * Miku * Minion * Morty (Rick and Morty) * Mr. Krabs * Mr. L (Paper Mario) * Ms. Puff (Spongebob) * Ness * Pac Man * Paper Mario * Patrick * Peach * Peggy Hill * Pepe the Frog * Peter Griffin * PewDiePie * Pikachu * Pikachu Libre * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Police Officer * Plankton * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony) * Professor Utonium (Power Puff Girls) * Raccoon Mario * Rick (Rick and Morty) * Robbie Rotten * Sammy Classic Sonic Kid * Sans * Satan * Satoru Iwata * Scout (TF2) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) * Shigeru Miyamoto * Shy Guy * Skelethor * Skeleton * Skinner (Simpsons) * Smokey the Bear * Sniper (TF2) * Snopp Dogg * Snowman * Sonic * Spider Man * Spongebob * Squidward * Steve * Super Sonic * Toad * Todd Howard * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Tiny Kong * Tracer (Overwatch) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Twitter Bird Lady * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Van Darkholme * Villager * Vinny * Vladmir Putin * VSauce * Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Wario * Weegee * Will Smith Npc's * Baby * Dark Boo * Dog * Flowey * Gary the Snail * Gnome Keemstar * Monkey * Moth * Octopus * Toby Fox * Whispy Woods * Zebra Iteams * Axe * Basketball * Doritos * Egg Plant * Flowey * Hamburger * Hammer * Majora Mask * Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Gun * Grapefruit * Laptop * Pie * Pizza * Tomato * Tuba * Turnip Battle Maps * Desert Mountain * Japan * The Nether * Washington DC * Rainbow Road Trivia * You can play this game on the NES, Atari 2600, PC, and the PS4 * There are 1,285 copies for this game Category:Shames